


Goofy Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has been a little lonely lately, and he's determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofy Smile

The days leading up to the tour had been really lonely. Tyler had packed his clothes that he planned to wear on stage in a certain suitcase and checked it at least three times (getting a “you have everything, it’s okay,” from Jenna at least three times). Things were all in place, all right, except one thing. He’d texted Josh a few times about how excited he was to be out on the road again but he’d never gotten a response. And it was really a lonely thing for Tyler because so much of his life had depended on Josh.

Josh had most likely just been busy, he knew that. He’d seen a lot more photos on his instagram of him hanging out with Debby, and it was obvious that maybe he just wanted a little space before he wouldn’t be able to see her very often for a few months. There was a piece of him, though, that thought Josh was avoiding him. Tyler was a little clingy at times and liked to have a lot of attention, but he’d never thought Josh minded.

After about a week of no response, he’d texted Debby just asking how he was - because he was worried. And she replied saying he was fine. But he wasn’t sure if he felt okay with that response because Josh had never ignored him like this, and it didn’t sit well with him.

It was a spontaneous thing, from the moment they had first really became friends. Tyler became very dependent on Josh in a very short amount of time. He became one of the few people he would spend time with on the regular, and it was comforting to have a real best friend again. Josh was the nicest guy he’d ever met and their friendship was strong from the very beginning, or at least it had been in his mind. Lately, though, it almost felt like it wasn’t as strong as it had been in the past. And that left a kind of ache inside of Tyler’s chest that he didn’t like.

He just missed his best friend.

But luckily, he’d be getting to spend the next few months with him on tour, and that thought brought a smile to his face. Checking his phone again, he sighed when there was no response still and hugged Jenna, kissing her softly before he made his way out the door to his car. Neither of them liked to say goodbye because it felt too permanent, and that was fine with him.

The drive was faster than he’d anticipated, and he wound up at the studio (where their bus was parked) nearly a half hour early. To pass the time, he put all of his things inside the bus before settling for sitting on a step behind the big building that they’d both spent so much time in. He played a game on his phone, and after about half an hour a car pulled up and he looked up to see Josh.

He couldn’t help but smile.

But he got out of his car and walked right into the bus without a word, and he felt sick. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong, he couldn’t even remember doing something that could have made Josh upset. With shaky hands he shoved the phone back into his pocket and followed the other onto the bus. “Josh, are you okay?” All he got in return was a shrug and he sighed. Josh was already taking his clothes out and shoving them into the drawers that they had had from the Vessel tour. “Please talk to me.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tyler. Just not feeling too good.” He emptied one suitcase and shoved it into one of the cabinets near the bunks. Tyler had never been very good at talking to people, let alone trying to make someone feel better.

“Are you sure? If you need any space… I get it. I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” There was silence for a few moments then. The air felt heavier and he just sat down on the couch.

“It’s not you Tyler. I just, I haven’t really talked to you because I needed to clear my head.” He watched as Josh ran a hand through his hair and wet his lips, sighing softly. Everything felt a little weird at that moment, and the ache that he’d felt in his chest earlier was back. “Since you got married I’ve just felt a little… Off. I guess. I feel kind of out of place.”

“What do you mean? You’re still my best friend Josh. Nothing could change that.” Tyler was more than confused for that moment, unsure of what else to say. He knew he’d been spending a lot of time with Jenna, they’d moved in together and it was just the kind of thing that he didn’t intend to do - it just happened. He always wanted to spend time with Josh. Always.

“That’s just it. I’m just your best friend. My head knows that it’s wrong to feel how I do, especially now, but I guess I’ve just been avoiding you because my heart wants something that it can’t have.” That was when Tyler was speechless. He talked a lot, usually to the point where it was probably annoying, but he had no idea what to say to that. Tears filled Josh’s eyes and he looked at him with concern before he blinked them away.

“I.. I’m sorry Josh. I had no idea-”

“No, no don’t be sorry. I guess I just wanted to get it out there. It’s been driving me insane for a while now.”

“I love you, Josh. I do, you’re one of the most important people in my life and I just - I wish I knew how to make you feel better. I just don’t.”

“I love you too, Ty. It’s okay, I’m fine. I feel a lot better now that I’ve told you.” And he smiled then, his same goofy smile that always made Tyler smile too.

He was happy in that moment, happier than he’d been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just very, very recently got into Joshler. I think it's such a cute ship and I love them so much.


End file.
